Misdirected Anger
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Parker is hiding something and he's not handling it very well.
"I hate you." Came a shout from upstairs and then some slamming doors. Brennan sighed and dropped her head. She looked over at Christine who was happily playing in the corner. Footsteps on the stairs and she watched as Booth walked into the room and dropped into a seat at the table. Brennan went around the table and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He sighed heavily and leaned into her, taking her hands in his. "Why is he being like this? We've always been perfect?" He asked aloud and Brennan moved around to sit next to him. "He's a teenager. As far as I'm aware, this is a normal physiological issue that arises when children enter their pubescent years." She explained calmly and Booth sighed and looked at her with a wry smile. "Thanks." He says and there's some more banging from upstairs and both adults looks up at the ceiling. "I know that I said I wouldn't step in, between your relationship, but this has been going on long enough. I'm going to go talk to him." Brennan said and stood up and headed up the stairs before Booth could stop her.

She stood outside his room and took a deep breath. She may have become much more maternal since having Christine but she still wasn't sure if she was a mother and, dealing with a difficult teenager wasn't something she had really been planning on anytime soon. She knocked on the door strongly. "Dad, go away. I don't want to talk to you." Parker shouted from inside the room. Brennan sighed and opened the door a crack and stepped in. "It's not your dad." She said softly, shutting the door gently. Parker was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, an angry look in his eyes. A look which softened when he looked at Brennan.

"Oh. If dad's sent you to talk to me, I'm not interested." He said and huffed angrily. Brennan stepped further into his room watched the boy softly. "He didn't send me, I thought maybe you needed space from him. I hoped maybe that you'd talked to me though." She said softly and Parker swallowed thickly a clear sign that there is something going on. "It's nothing." He said turning away from her and Brennan took that as a sure sign and sat on the corner of his bed. "Parker, I've known you nearly as long as I've known your father and love you just as much. Please, what's going on? You're angry and your fathers upset and this can't keep going on." She said and Parker turned and sat up, look at her, whilst bringing a pillow to his chest.

"Dad's going to get really mad if he finds out." Parker said his anger suddenly turning into fear and Brennan gives Parker her hand and he takes it and smiles at her. "I'll deal with your father. Just tell us what's got you so worked up?" She asked and Parker sighed and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and then lifting his head to make eye contact with his step-mother. "My mom wants us to move." Parker says and Brennan freezes. There's more to come. "She wants us to move to Seattle." He says quickly, dread filling his features. No wonder he'd been snapping at his father. This news must have been eating him up inside.

"I've been too afraid to tell him. He's going to get so mad at mom and I don't want to move to Seattle and lose you and dad and Christine, but I don't want to lose mom either." Parker said quickly and Brennan does the only thing she can think of. She pulls Parker into a tight hug, "We'll figure something out. I promise, but I think you need to tell your dad though." She says and Parker just nods his head in understanding, not yet pulling away from the comfort.

They went straight downstairs to talk to Booth and just as they expected he went mad, but just as Brennan promised she dealt with him and that led to a very heated conversation with Rebecca and then Brennan got on the phone and tried to her best to act as a slightly calmer intermediate. They planned to get together for a talk tomorrow. They must be able to come some sort of arrangement for the teenager who was being pulled apart, by the news.

As it turned out, Rebecca had been having a very difficult fight with herself over the exact same thing that Parker has been worried about. They came to a very easy agreement, Parker would stay in DC. At least until he finished his current year in school. Then maybe they could discuss him moving to Seattle, depending on what he wanted to do with his future. She knew that he would stay in DC she at least wanted that option open.

* * *

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
